


Go

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, They’re gay your honour, gentle goodbyes, tender and soft bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Blake and Yang have to part ways to fulfil their  respective missions. Time for them to say goodby.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211





	Go

**Author's Note:**

> A request for an anon on tumblr!
> 
> Partially inspired by Frankielucky’s lates comic.

“Hey, you.”

Blake’s left ear flicks once before she turns around to meet her partner’s gaze, her heart fluttering at the sigh of a small, half smile crossing Yang’s lips as she stands with one hand in her jacket pocket, the other rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. “Hey, yourself.” Blake says softly, shifting her weight to one foot and nervously gripping her arm. “Heading off with the boys?”

“Yeah. Somebody’s gotta babysit.” Yang chuckles softly, though Blake can hear her voice begin to strain, a worried Look entering her eyes. “You gonna be okay without me? You’re not gonna have me to hurl at a problem as a last resort.”

“Don’t worry. I can just throw Nora at it instead.”

“Gasp! You would replace me? Just like that?”

“Oh, please.” Blake giggles, tapping Yang’s nose playfully with her finger. “You  _ know _ that I could never replace you.”

“No?” Yang says, her smile becoming uncharacteristically shy as she grabs Blake’s hand and holds it between her own tenderly, her thumbs brushing against her skin sweetly. “And why’s that?”

“Because you’re priceless to me. Invaluable and irreplaceable.” Blake steps forward, her tone low as she squeezes Yang’s hands. “I don’t think there’s anything that could make me give you up.”

Yang’s expression shifts to surprise before softening and she drops her head to Blake’s, pressing their foreheads together and exhaling slowly. “Just don’t get into too much trouble. God knows that- Uh-“

“God knows what, Yang?” Blake asks, pulling back and giving her partner a look, one eyebrow raised skeptically. 

“That… you’re an amazing partner? And that I’ll hurry back?” Yang says through a hopeful grin, lilac eyes dancing playfully as Blake’s expression softens.

“Come here.” Blake murmurs, tugging Yang into a tight hug and burrowing her face into her neck. “Stay safe.”

“I’ll try.”

They pull apart and Blake gives Yang a small smile as she pushes playfully at her chest, her gaze warm and soft as she utters a gentle “Go.”

Yang smiles sweetly at her before walking backward, raising one hand in a lazy, two fingered salute and a smirk that makes Blake giggle. She continues watching as Yang turns around and slaps the boys’ shoulders and leads them out of the safe house, throwing one last look back at Blake before shutting the door.

Blake’s smile falters then, her ears pinning anxiously as she remembers what happened the last time they separated like this.

“Please come back.” She breathes out, chest growing tight as her eyes begin to sting, nausea bubbling up in her stomach as she stares in the direction that her partner had gone.

_ “I can’t lose you again.” _


End file.
